


Bound to Please

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mild BDSM, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinks things with Malfoy are going to work out just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2 hrs for fun and for speedpr0nz challenge Oct 2009  
> Disclaimer: Draco was not harmed (permanently) in the making of this fic.
> 
> Prompted by this lovely image:  
> 

As Charlie waved his wand, about a dozen white pillar candles, spread around his bedroom, all flickered to life. The sight before him was perfect, simply perfect. Draco Malfoy knelt completely naked with his wrists firmly rope bound behind his back. He was bowed forward putting his arse on display and waiting – so obediently. Charlie's cock swelled in his leather trousers. He removed his shirt but left the trousers on.

It was Draco's first time at Charlie's flat, but not their first time together. Charlie had fucked Draco at the club. Tonight was to be a trial of sorts to see if they were… compatible. Charlie's doubts quickly vanished as he studied Draco's still form in the candlelight – the curve of his back, the cross of his feet, his ribs sticking out as being on just the right side of too thin. He was beautiful, but more importantly, everything about his posture, his breathing, even the way his eyelids resting gently closed, suggested that he was willing to submit.

***

When Charlie had first stumbled upon two bear-like doms fucking the stuffing out of Draco in one of the club's back rooms, he was quite surprised by how placid the young Malfoy seemed. He even wondered if someone had slipped a potion in his drink. Still he couldn't resist the urge to take a turn with that pale ex-Death Eater arse.

"Is this what you came here for?" Charlie snarled in Draco's ear. "To be fucked by every wizard you ever looked down your pointy nose at?"

For the first time, Draco turned his head to see who was fucking him at the moment. Recognition was apparent on his face.

"That's right, Malfoy. You've got a great big Weasley cock in your arse. You like being fucked by blood traitors?"

"Yes," Malfoy moaned. "Which one are you?"

It shouldn't have surprised Charlie as much as it did. He'd seen some pretty fucked up and twisted things at the club, but Malfoy's reaction caught him off guard.

"Charlie, but you will call me sir," he said, and thrust his cock deep into Malfoy to make sure he understood who was in charge of this encounter.

"Yes, sir," Malfoy replied.

They stopped talking completely as Charlie assaulted Malfoy's arse with brutal proficiency. As his climax neared, he couldn't resist taking Malfoy's swollen prick in his hand and stroking him off. Malfoy's arse clenched in spasms as he came, and milked Charlie's orgasm right out of him.

The following weekend, Malfoy was at the club again. Charlie found him in the bar with a smug grin like he had known Charlie would show. Malfoy handed him a firewhiskey, then downed a shot of his own.

"I've reserved a playroom. Care to join me?" Malfoy asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What you're playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything. I've been looking for the right sort, and after last week, I'm beginning to think you might do nicely. I've asked around about you."

"And?" Charlie asked, keeping his wits about him.

"I think we might be well suited." Malfoy's eyes didn't leave Charlie's gaze.

"I must say those are surprising words out of your mouth."

Malfoy stood and gestured to the back hallway. "Room 6. I'll be waiting. Sir."

The 'sir' sent a shiver straight down Charlie's spine and into his prick. He watched Malfoy walk confidently toward the back corridor housing the playrooms. It was an offer too good to pass up.

The night had gone so well that when Malfoy had inquired if Charlie was looking for an arrangement, Charlie stopped being surprised and was most definitely interested to see where it might lead. It had been over a year since his last relationship had ended and he longed for something more than periodic encounters at the club.

***

"When we're in my bedroom," Charlie said softly, yet very clearly, "you're in my command. You are mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're here because you want to be, if not, leave."

"Yes, sir."

"If you want me to stop for whatever reason, say, 'Hufflepuff'. I'll stop. You leave. You can owl me if and when you'd like to talk. We'll see if we want to proceed, or if this isn't the right thing for either of us." After Draco's behavior at the club, Charlie doubted they were going to have a problem.

"Yes, sir."

Charlie climbed onto his bed and ran his hand skim along Draco's vertebrae and down to his the crack of his arse. With his wand, he conjured some lube and worked one finger into Draco's tight hole.

"I'm going to put in a small plug. It's big enough that I'll be able to take you at any moment, but small enough that you'll feel like my cock is splitting you open."

"Yes, please."

"Good boy." Charlie Summoned the small plug and coated it with the lube. "Such a nice tight arse."

He placed the plug and slowly worked it in. Draco shivered at the last half inch slid inside and the plug popped into place.

Charlie stood and walked over to his trunk of toys. As he surveyed the contents, he realized that many of them would have to wait for another time. He would have to feel Draco out and test his limits as well as his desires. Despite their previous meetings at the club, this was an introductory encounter for them. Charlie still hadn't done more than take a crop a half-dozen times to Draco's arse and fuck him, although Draco seemed more than ready and willing to go further. The young man was desperate for attention, desperate for pain, and desperate to be owned. Charlie had been around long enough to tell the signs of someone who wanted, no needed, to relinquish control in complete and total submission.

The cat seemed like a logical start. He pulled out the short leather whip and approached Draco from behind. He gently trailed the black leather strands across Draco's shoulders and down his back. Draco's arse was so pale, so bloody perfect. Charlie longed to paint it red.

"Lean forward. Head to the bed," Charlie instructed.

Fwap! Charlie lashed out across both Draco's pert cheeks. Draco barely moved, but Charlie heard the faint moan.

Charlie put his back into the next to blows – one on each cheek. The perfectly porcelain skin bloomed pink, and Charlie had to adjust himself in his trousers.

He lashed out at Draco's arse, thighs, back and hips, but mostly paying attention to his arse. With every strike, Draco's skin darkened to a rosy hue. All the while Draco's moans, muffled by the coverlet, urged Charlie to strike harder and faster. Charlie couldn't help himself and went on a bit longer than he had originally intended.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlie flicked his wand and released the ropes around Draco's wrists.

Obviously experienced, Draco didn't move an inch. Once Charlie's hands were on his shoulders, Draco let himself be guided to a standing position with his arms over his head. With a quick _incarcerous_ Charlie had Draco's wrists bound once more and tethered to a hook in the ceiling.

Charlie lightly stroked his fingers over the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm. It was the only marking of any kind. He idly wondered if Malfoy would let him brand him at some point.

"Such a good Death Eater whore," Charlie whispered into Draco's ear.

As Charlie circled around him and inspected his body from head to toe, Draco balanced precariously on the balls of his feet attempting to keep as still as possible.

Draco didn't have any piercings either. Charlie loved his own nipple rings and imagined himself performing the piercing of Draco's. "I'd love to pierce these," Charlie said, pinching both of Draco's nipples. "But not tonight. For tonight…"

Charlie rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a set of nipple clamps on a thin silver chain. "These will have to do."

The wince on Draco's face as Charlie fastened the clamps was priceless. "Never worn these before?"

"No, sir."

Perhaps Draco was less experienced than Charlie thought, or perhaps he'd only been experimenting at the club, with its limited accessories and even more limited imaginations and patience of some of the wizard clientele.

Charlie gave the chain a light tug causing Draco to moan. The fun was just beginning. Without much ado, Charlie pulled out his favorite paddle and showed it to Draco. "This will hurt far more than the cat."

"Yes."

Charlie gave a quick squeeze to Draco's bollocks. His prick was hard and strained upward into the nothingness of the air surrounding him. "You want me to hurt you?"

"Yes, sir. Please." Draco's eyes begged and pleaded even though the rest of his body hung still.

The first smack across Draco's arse was merely to test his bearings and the way Draco was tied to the ceiling. Still it left a wide red splotch on Draco's backside. When Charlie was satisfied that Draco was tied securely, he let loose on the next strike. Draco cried out and lost his footing. Draco had barely regained his balance when Charlie lashed out again. Each time the paddle connected with Draco's arse, the reverberation felt amazing, and Charlie was certain that he'd never tried to hit anyone so hard. It was freeing. After ten blows, Draco's arse was positively flaming and his choked sobs echoed off the walls.

"Can you take two more?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir."

Charlie delivered two more vicious whacks across Draco's arse and upper thighs, and then put the paddle back in the chest. He released the ropes and shoved Draco forward so that his chest landed on the bed. Draco gave a small yelp as the nipple clamps connected with the mattress, but still kept his feet firmly planted on the floor and spread wide.

"You want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlie spread his meaty hand over Draco's upper back and pushed him down against the bedding. "Tell me."

"Please, fuck me. I want you to fuck me, so badly. Take me. Fuck me with that thick cock. Hurt me."

"Little slut."

"Yes, your slut. Take me, please."

With a quick and graceless tug, Charlie removed the plug. Draco's whimper fueled his desire further. Charlie unlaced the front of his trousers and pulled out his aching cock. He slapped it several times against Draco's beaten arse. It was fiery hot against his sensitive skin.

"Going to fuck you so hard." Charlie positioned himself and then forced his prick in against the tight muscle.

Draco groaned and tried to push back, so Charlie grabbed a fistful of that shoulder length blond hair and yanked. "Don't forget who's in charge," he warned.

"You. Sir. You."

Charlie allowed Draco's head to rest against the coverlet, but still held firmly onto his hair as he fucked him with long and powerful strokes. With his other hand, he slapped Draco's hot skin as he fucked him with abandon, pumping into him faster and faster.

"Is this want you want?"

"Yes. Yes," Draco cried, and Charlie was quite certain that he _was_ crying.

Every time Charlie slammed home, Draco's hot skin pressed against his crotch. He wasn't going to last much longer. In his mind, he berated himself for not taking a potion. He yanked Draco's hair hard and pulled his body off the bed. Draco tried to find purchase with his hands on the bed, but Charlie pulled him farther back and onto his cock and steadied him with his arm around his chest.

Draco wailed quite loudly as Charlie continued to fuck him while his arm rubbed against the nipple clamps. After a minute or two, Charlie slid his hand down Draco's stomach and to his prick. It was as flaming red as his arse and leaking pre-come.

"Do you want to come?" Charlie teased.

"Yes, please. Please, make me come," Draco sobbed.

"You can't come without this, can you?" Charlie challenged as his hand hovered above Draco's erection.

Draco shook his head with Charlie's fist still tightly wound in his hair.

"Say it."

"Need this. Please. Please. Make me come. Let me come. Please," Draco begged.

Charlie pulled Draco's head back and bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Draco cried out and bucked his hips into the air. Charlie spun them around and sat back on the edge of the bed, pulling Draco straight down onto his cock. He continued to hold Draco's hair and placed his other hand on Draco's hip to steady him.

"Ride my cock, boy."

"Yes." Draco spread his legs and leaned forward slightly so that his feet were supporting him and began to move.

"That's right, fuck yourself on my cock. Now take your hand and make yourself come. Come on my cock."

The second he had been given permission, Draco's hand flew to his cock and he began to wank furiously.

"That's a good boy. Make yourself come on my cock. Come for me, Draco."

"Yes. So close."

"Go ahead and come now. Go on."

A few seconds later, Draco sobbed through his orgasm. Charlie allowed him a minute to catch his breath before he grabbed Draco and manhandled him off of his cock and onto all fours on the bed. Squatting above Draco's arse, Charlie eased himself inside before brutally slamming into that perfect red heat. He fucked him fast and furious, double pumping as his own orgasm pooled in the pit of his stomach. He pulled out just in time to release all over Draco's backside.

"Get in the shower. I'll be there in a minute," Charlie said, gesturing to the door to the loo. Obedient, Draco rolled off the bed and gingerly padded his way across the floor.

Charlie let out a deep breath when he heard the water run. This was going to work out just fine.


End file.
